Electronic devices are well known that include electronic circuits mounted on electronic circuit boards. It is important that these electronic circuits are adequately grounded for proper operation. One method of grounding circuits is to provide a relatively large electrically conductive member as a ground plane. Ground conductors of the electronic circuits are connected to this conductive member to effect circuit ground. One electrically conductive member that is often used in electronic devices is an electrically conductive layer on the interior surface of the device's housing.
A difficulty experienced by electronic device manufacturers is providing an effective ground connection between the electronic circuit and the large conductive element which is reliable and inexpensively assembled. Providing an electrical connection between the circuit board and the ground member using wires and solder increases the assembly time, and the overall complexity and cost of manufacturing the electronic devices. Known mechanical connectors contacting surfaces on the circuit board and ground member are expensive and challenge assemblers attempting to consistently insure that electrical connection is made.
Accordingly it is desirable to provide an electrical connector which is readily assembled in an electronic device and reliably connects the circuit board to the ground member.